


Warmer ♡

by LoveFandoms828



Series: 🖤 Stuff I wrote for Danny x Karl [Black Mirror] ⚣ ♡ [5]
Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: Black Character(s), Bottom Karl, Cigarettes, Cold Out, Cuddling After, Gay, Kissing, Lovers, M/M, Making Love, Months later [after episode], Referenced masturbating while thinking about him, Sexual Content, Silence, Smoking, Soulmates, They have a relationship, Top Danny, Touching, Warm, Winter, bisexual guys, fireplace, passionate warmth, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: On a cold and dark night, very snowy out, they made love by the fireplace & on a blanket. Everything felt warmer than ever before.[Danny x Karl ♥️] ♡
Relationships: Karl & Danny Parker (Black Mirror), Karl/Danny Parker (Black Mirror)
Series: 🖤 Stuff I wrote for Danny x Karl [Black Mirror] ⚣ ♡ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560478
Kudos: 9





	Warmer ♡

It's late in the evening, so it would be dark out there soon enough, into blackness with a moonlight lit sky. 

For now, everything was shaded differently, into beautiful colors. Of blue, purple, and red. 

It was also cold out again, it's winter now. 

They drive out of the city, some hours away from there. They're at a cabin that they got for them. They are gonna stay there, for a few days, since Theo didn't mind. It is snowing outside. There's trees everywhere, from it being in the woods.

Danny was getting wood for a fire, while Karl was somewhere else and in there. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Karl was in the bathroom, taking a shower now. While there is still hot water. 

He was letting that water run down his dark body and soft skin, it felt so warm in there. He loved it a lot, very much. It made him feel better, calm and peaceful. 

Karl closed his eyes, for a second. He leaned against the wall. He was thinking, falling deep in his thoughts. He thinks about Danny, mostly, out of habit. He smiled softly, at that. 

He remembered when he used to masturbate while he thought about him. Which made Karl blush slightly, as he thinks of it. Although he also kept his smile, again, at knowing how close they are to each other now. He snapped out of it, eventually. Out of these thoughts about him. 

Karl washed himself, with a nice scented soap. He covered his dark skinned body and hair in it. After that, he rinsed himself. 

He got out, after he turned it off. He grabbed a towel, drying too.

After he puts on his black boxers and gray sweatpants, he gets out of there, shutting the door behind himself. His dark skinned bare chest, stomach, and v-line showed. He was shirtless. 

Karl opened a small box, grabbing something from in there. He puts a cigarette in between his lips and lit that end of it with his lighter. He puts both that box and this lighter into the pocket of his sweatpants. 

He watched this warm flame, that dim light reflecting off his eyes. A warmth filled him, he always liked the feeling of when he's smoking. He inhaled, then he exhaled, watching the gray smoke. 

Karl relaxed as he smoked for a bit. He closed his eyes again, breathing quietly. 

Then, he opens his eyes, after a minute or so. He walked over, into the living room, and he sat down on the couch. He watched tv (while smoking), waiting for Danny to come back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Hours Later -_ **

It was darker and colder out now, there's also a chilly breeze again. It was slightly nice, especially inside too. 

They put candles everywhere, scented and not, they lit them. They made it warmer, feeling the flames from that fireplace, as well as putting down a blanket on the ground. They sat down there. Now alone together.

Everything felt nice and almost perfect, also peaceful.

They're lovers and soulmates, these two guys are attached to each other emotionally, especially from everything that they've been through.

Both guys slowly get closer. 

They stripped themselves, until they are fully naked now and bare skinned again. 

Both guys kiss and touch each other, just enjoying the moment. 

In the game, they rushed everything, even kissing and especially sex. 

Now they don't. When they make love, they take their time with it. 

Danny kissed him again. He deepened that kiss, slowly, putting his tongue in Karl's mouth. 

Karl made a low noise in between his lover's lips, he also felt how soft they are. 

Danny feels the same thing, as he kept kissing him. He dragged his hand down Karl's body and that soft, dark skin. 

Karl was sensitive again, from them not doing it for awhile. He let out a hum, a breath and a slight shiver. 

Danny heard him, almost getting another smile. He grabs a bottle of lube, opening it. He was lubing his fingers, covering them in that clear stuff. 

He prepared him for it. He fingered, spreading and stretching him open, carefully too. 

Karl let out some noises, shutting his eyes now. 

Danny puts on a condom, then he lubed up his shaft. He made sure that his erection is covered. He positioned his dick near Karl's entrance, grabbing that other male's legs too. His grip stays on them. 

He pushed inside Karl. Slowly. He lets out a low noise, at feeling Karl's tightness. 

Karl gasped sharply, breathing heavily. 

He tries to relax and adjust to it, after all it has been awhile since the last time they've had sex with each other.

Danny waited patiently. His eyes softened as he whispered sweet nothings into Karl's ear. 

Karl finally adjusted to it, lying on his back again. He relaxed his body for him, to feel each sensation. 

Danny noticed that. He started thrusting. In and out of him, pushing deeper in this other male's tight walls. 

Karl was arching his body. He breathed quietly. He also let out a moan again. 

Danny thrusted a bit in Karl, already loving that pleasuring feeling again. He had missed it, with him. 

They listen to their breathing and moans. They feel warmer than ever before as well. 

Their warm dark-skinned bodies are against each other, that dim lighting from the fireplace illuminated them while they made slow love with an even rhythm, also a medium pace. 

Karl moaned a bit, getting louder with every second. He tried to silence himself, by biting his lower lip. Although that didn't do much, barely anything. 

He released his tightened grip from that blanket as he wrapped his arms around Danny's shoulders, pulling him down and closer again. 

Danny lets him do that, letting out another moan too. "Karl~" 

Karl shivered slightly, moaning more now. "..D-Danny~ Ahh, fuck~" He loved this sensation, especially in real life. His legs are shaking from that pleasured bliss he's in.

Danny felt that from Karl's legs. He was closing his eyes as he gripped onto Karl's thighs now. He gave him a thrust, evenly, hitting his sweet spot and nerves. 

Karl also closed his eyes again. He arched his back. He moaned loudly, when Danny hit his prostate. He wraps his legs around Danny's waist, tightly, shivering a bit.

He had reached his climax and orgasmed, moaning near Danny's ear. He had came after that, covering his lower stomach and abdomen. 

Danny thrusts two more times inside him. He came after him, in the condom. 

They both calmed down, slowly again now. 

Karl watched him, still calming himself too. 

Danny pulled out of him, in a careful and slow way. He takes off that used condom, ties it and throws it away. He cleaned them off with a small cloth as well. 

He lays with him, next to Karl, after that. 

After that, they are both lying down together, on that blanket. 

They rested again. With another blanket halfway over them, which covered their bare bodies. 

Everything felt warmer now, not in this coldness from out there. 

Danny had a smile, staring at him. 

Karl also smiled again. He stared at him. Silently. 

He hummed quietly and softly, then he shut his eyes now, once more. 

They cuddled, nuzzled against each other. 

These lovers stay close together, taking in their warmth and scents. There was a nice silence between them. They listened to each other's heartbeats and breathing again too. 

Eventually, after awhile (it seemed like) in quietness, they had fallen asleep together. Peacefully even. 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear that I'm really into putting the taller guy on bottom during sex/smut and the shorter guy on top ;) xD & You all already know this if you've read my Framar [Franklin x Lamar] Gta V/Grand Theft Auto 5 stuff xD 💚♡
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this 💙💜


End file.
